


Curtain call

by CrowsAce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bullying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, M/M, Misgendering, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character, Triggers, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, life is shit, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Virgil has never had a stable life.And apparently that wasn't about to change soon, not with his two new teacher's always watching him.Life was hell, and he was reminded that it was never gonna get better
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	1. A new start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *curtains part, stage light switches on* 
> 
> Hey its me! Here is the dark Roman/Remus with abused Virgil story.
> 
> Staring me as Virgil (but also not really), I've been projecting in the other stories but this one, is a lot more closer to home, and using most of my experiences in life. 
> 
> Dont read this story, it will be triggering and filled with dark themes, especially since I'm setting this from a lot of my school experiences and younger years.
> 
> ... uni is slightly better at the moment.
> 
> As always apologies for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.

Virgil walked through the halls of his new school.

Avoiding all the people and trying to memorize where everything was. 

There wasn't a point in getting to know anyone, barely a point in getting to know the layout. His family moved so often. There just wasn't a point.

Someone knocked into him.

"Oh sorry miss." The stranger said before hurrying on.

Virgil wanted to die.

His hair was too long, and his figure too curvy. _Such a pretty girl_ everyone would say. There words would spin in his head, sticking to the dark corners, coming out now and then to remind him how _wrong_ he was.

_Breath._

He continued walking, but now that felt wrong, too aware of himself and his ~~not~~ body.

People were staring. _~~They weren't~~. _

Their eyes followed him. _~~They didn't~~. _

He could hear them laughing. ~~_You're just hearing things._ ~~

  
  


_Breath._

  
  


Virgil looked back at his schedule. He had drama (he had enough of that at home) in the theater room.

Schools were interesting, so different but the same, even in other countries.

Even the school kids were the same, even the staff. They were all dicks… 

  
  


"Virgil wait!"

  
  


With the occasional nice souls. Virgil turned to see Patton running towards him dragging along a flustered Logan.

Virgil cracked a smile. 

"Hey." He said quietly with the wrong voice.

"Hey!" Patton said back excitedly unaware of his friends spiraling thoughts.

"Hello." Logan said politely.

"Drama?" Virgil asked. Patton nodded but Logan shook his head.

"I have chemistry."

"But the science blocks are by the theater." Patton said excitedly.

So with that the three made their way, to their respected lessons.

Virgil was nervous he hadn't had drama yet, but he had heard through the grapevine (from gushing girls and Patton) that the teacher, Roman Lane was an excellent teacher. 

The reviews were mixed about his brother, who teaches art. Virgil had yet to have lessons with either brothers seeing as this was his third day.

  
  


They soon said goodbye to Logan agreeing to meet outside his block since he finished a little after them.

Virgil stood with Patton at the back of the line. Shuffling nervously, pulling at the tattered sleeves of his old black hoodie, listening into the giggling girls at the start of the line.

"He said there's a big play coming up and only the best will get to lead." One of the blonde girls said flipping her and batting her eyelashes. 

"He'll pick me, I just know it." She continued, her cronies nodded their empty little heads at their leader.

_Come on Virgil don't be mean… they may all be the same but... well maybe_ they _weren't._

Blondie looked towards them, took a look at Virgil and what he was wearing and sneered.

_Maybe not._

Virgil looked at Patton who was texting.

"Messaging Logan already?" 

Patton blushed, putting his phone away. 

"Gosh you must think I'm silly."

Virgil shook his head. "I think it's quite sweet."

"'Quite sweet.' 'I think it's quite sweet.' Haha oh my gosh that _accent._ " 

_Oh boy_.

The blonde girl and her posse were looking at them now, all sneering.

Virgil looked blankly at them.

"Are you even british or are you putting it on? Someone else said you were Australian so which is it."

"Both." Virgil replied in a monotone voice.

"You can't be both!"

_Everytime. Is it just programmed in all snooty dum bitches to be well… dumb bitches…_

  
  


Before this very riveting conversation could go on, the class door opened.

Well those girls were right about one thing, Roman Lane was probably the hottest teacher he had ever seen. 

The other girls quickly fell back in line, staring at the man with heart shaped eyes. 

The man smiled, Virgil could swear he could see his reflection in those shiny white teeth.

"Come on in everyone, come on in! I'm sure you've all already heard the news already but - "

The man turned and walked into the theater room, the teens following. 

"This year the play we choose will be performed in front of a representative of the art and drama committee, if we do really well out of the other schools in the area we not only win a trophy for the school case but also a $2000 grant."

The kids muttered amongst themselves excitedly. The blonde girl flipped her hair, and raised her hand in the air. 

_Quick! Guess the generic snooty bitch name, Karren, Ruth, Amber, Jennifer, Lauren._

_"_ Yes Amber?"

_Amber! I was right! This will be the fourth Amber that decided she thought it would be funny to mock me._

"What will the play be about?" 

"Well that's going to be your homework for the week, I want a 1000 word essay on the play of your choice and why we should do it."

Virgil was surprised no one complained, they complained for all the other teachers and for them they only had to write half of what Mr. Lane had asked for. 

Light blue eyes meet equally light brown.

  
  


The man stared blankly at him then grinned.

"You're new!"

_Fuck._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As previously stated I'm hella projecting on Virgil, should I give him my deadname or make one up?
> 
> Also nothing against the girls who have the names I listed, they were just some bullies of mine.


	2. Awkward lessons pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Misgendering (unknowingly)

_ Fuckity fuckfuckfuck.  _

He watched eyes wide as the teacher began scanning the list of names, searching for the one he didn't recognise.

His name wasn't his name here. Only Patton and Logan knew and used it… he tried telling the other teachers but they just stared bug eyed and confused… one even laughed and asked if it was a European thing.

He didn't look like a boy, not at all. So they wouldn't believe him if he said he was. Not until he looked like one, or attempted to pass. It was just a matter of saving up his money, so he can get his hair cut properly and afford a binder. No point in applying at a gender clinic, not yet, not until he was sure they wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Ahh you must be Annabella yes? Do you prefer Anna? Or Bella? Or maybe just Ann?"

Virgil shrugged and mumbled. "I don't mind." 

"Oooh and she's British! How exciting!" Mr. Lane was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Amber scoffed. "But sir she's meant to be Australian not British, tell her she can't be both!" 

Roman stared at Amber then looked back at Virgil. "Are you both?"

"Yep." He said popping the 'p'. Patton giggled next to him.

Mr. Lane looked back at Amber. "She says she's both, ergo, she  _ can _ be both."

Virgil almost cracked a smile if it wasn't for the fact he was being constantly misgendered. But that was fine, he could try and talk to him after the lesson… though remembering how that's gone for him before he wasn't holding his breath. Amber tittered in annoyance turning away, making sure her back was to the British person.

"So Bella, Ann… Anna! Did you do a lot of drama in England?"

_ Oh boy was there drama in England… just not the kind he was talking about. _

"Umm no, urgh, last year we chose what our specialists subject's were, so only those who wanted to go into drama… did… drama."

He felt his throat closing up. 

Roman nodded, "Not a fan of drama?"

"Depends on the type." He mumbled quietly.

Judging by the smile, Roman had heard. 

He looked back at the list of names.

"Right! I know Anna is here, let's see who else is! Patton?"

"Here!" The boy called out, happy as always.

"Nicholas." "Here."

And so it went on, standard registration. Virgil was one again shocked everyone was present, he recognised some of the names from his previous classes and knew they all missed some of them. But not this one.

Mr. Lane must be a really good teacher.

He threw the pen and list over his shoulders and grinned excitedly at the teens.

"Right now that's done, get into pairs!"

Patton grabbed his hand.

"Now, today we're gonna try and use body language to tell a story. You really want the motion and action to be clear, so we can understand the mood you have set."

Someone raised their hand. "Isn't the motion and action the same thing?"

"No it isn't, the action is the final destination, the motion is what gets you there. For example if I wanted to angrily stomp on my hat, that would be the action! Now the motion would be _how_ I do it, do I gently place my hat on the floor or throw it? Do I dodge stepping on the hat or do I _aggressively_ jump on it? Your _motions_ will determine how we _perceive_ the action."

Huh, interesting stuff. Virgil wrote that down in his notebook, drama wasn't his forte but that may help him in the art department.

"Now you and your partner come up with a scene and start practicing, you have an hour to learn, then in the next hour we'll watch a few of you act out your scenes."

Virgil turned nervously to Patton.

"I don't think I can do this." He mumbled

"Don't worry kiddo I believe in you, we'll do something small… oh I know, let's do a morning routine, we can brush our teeth." 

Here Patton mimed brushing his teeth. 

"Or we could mess up our hair then pretend to brush it and act all sleepy." He proceeded to mess up his hair and fake yawn widely - but silently - he then mimed brushing it down.

"Ooh or we can make coffee!" Virgil perked up here. "We'll do a little yawn and grab a cup and begin preparing our morning beverages!"

"L-lets try that one." 

So they practiced for a few minutes then began messing around. Virgil was entirely grateful someone like Patton existed. Normally, on the third day of class he'd have no friends, in fact he often had no friends for his entire school stay, it was better that way. But this particular school made you buddy up with someone as they showed you around to help you settle in, Patton had been his buddy and the boy claimed they'd be the best of friends! He hadn't left Virgil's side since.

Even when he admitted to being trans. 

Logan and Patton were fond of saying each other's names, so naturally they kept saying _his_ **_her's_** and it was slowly killing their soul.

Till Logan noticed. He had thought perhaps  _ Annabella  _ didn't want to be around them or something.

Virgil had shook his head, telling the boy how nice it was to be around them… just that he wasn't  _ Annabella _ he was Virgil… He didn't finish but he didn't need to, understanding lit up in both boys eyes, and they smiled at him. They called him Virgil ever since. It may have only been two people to support him, but it was more than before and honestly all that he needed.

They were both so genuine and nice. Virgil was surprised they added him to their little group. They were so put together. He was not.

  
  


"Hey Virgil, what are you doing after school?" Patton asked, red faced after he tried standing on his head.

"Oh I'm - "

"Virgil?" 

Both Patton and Virgil froze, turning to see Mr. Lane looking at them curiously. 

"That's… their preferred name." Patton said hesitantly, wanting to be supportive but not totally outing his new friend.

The teacher turned and stared at Virgil looking him up and down bringing a hand up to his chin as he thought it over.

"Hmm you don't quite look like a Virgil… but it sounds British enough."

Does that mean…?

"I can call you that if you want, but does your other classmates know and do your other teachers?"

"T-the teacher's  _ know _ but they… they don't seem to understand…" he trailed off.

Would it be weird if only one teacher called him by his preferred name? At least there would be one class he wouldn't get  _ lost _ in.

As for his  _ classmates  _ they were gonna bully him regardless.

"Well… perhaps I'll stick with calling you Anna During class for now? I don't want to call you out in front of the vultures."

Virgil tried not to be disappointed, he understood where the teacher was coming from. He nodded in understanding.

"Right! Well… why don't you two show me what you guys have come up with."

They demonstrated their routine, Virgil felt stiff all the while. He felt so shaky. Were the other students watching? Probably. He could feel their judgemental stares crawling over his skin.

Mr. Lane stopped them. 

  
  


"I like the idea guys! You're both doing so well  _ but  _ here's a suggestion, Patton, would you normally be that preppy in the morning… what am I saying of course you would!" They both laughed. "But the best way to show this is a morning routine than just yawning is acting sooo sleepy, exaggerate that! Anna, you're doing so well, you just need to make your movements more fluid, take a few deep breaths, clear your mind, forget I'm here, forget the other students are here. It's just you and Patton. Go!"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then repeated the routine.  _ It was just him and Patton, they had a sleepover, no one else is here, they weren't at school, he was in his kitchen. _

He went about making the coffee for him and his friend as he normally would. As if he was in his kitchen, making sure he put the milk back in the fridge properly and closed the door. He gave the coffee to his very sleepy friend.

Then reality was back.

Mr. Lane was smiling so wide. The other students were watching them.

"That was brilliant you two! Patton excellent acting, tempted to tell you to go take a nap! Anna, that was amazing! Your movements were so natural, I really enjoyed the way you  _ interacted _ with the items and furniture in your kitchen! It really paints a picture for the audience for where you are and what you're doing, you set the scene perfectly. Excellent work!"

He moved away from them and Virgil felt like he could collapse. Amber was glaring. 

"Now which pair wants to go next?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make up a name instead of using my deadname. The stuff Roman is trying to teach is what an acting teacher told my course at uni, but I do animation so the movement is very important for us to focus on, I'm not sure how it is for the drama department.... theres also the fact that during the group acting lessons I was always alone and panicking so I ended up sitting out and could barely focus on what the guy was saying... so perhaps the stuff I wrote is total bullshit.
> 
> Hope this chapter was ok, I feel like it's all over the place


	3. Awkward lessons pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Misgendering, Creepy Remus

After watching everyone else's attempts the lesson was finally over, Virgil and Patton waited last to leave, neither boys particularly wanted to be trampled and Virgil was hoping to avoid the blonde and her sheep.

  
  


They had to wait half an hour for Logan's lesson to end, but they didn't mind, the boys happily chatted.

"Oh!" Patton turned to him wide eyed. "You never did say what your plans are for after school, did you want to hang out with me and Logan?"

Virgil was surprised, it had been awhile since anyone asked him to hang out with them outside of school.

"I… I'll have to check with my family… but I should be able too."

Patton grinned happily. "Awesome! Me and Logan can show you around."

"'Logan and I.'" Said a new voice, the boys turned to see Logan approaching. Patton squealed and ran up to his boyfriend, giving him a quick hug before pulling away, knowing his boyfriend wasn't a huge fan of pda. 

Virgil smiled softly at the two boys, he hadn't known them long but they really were the cutest couple. 

They spent the rest of their lunch/free period chilling and talking, Virgil had messaged his mum who said it was ok for him to stay out with his friends. His mum said she was glad  _ she _ was finally making friends.

  
  


He had one last lesson for the day. Art. With Mr. Lane. 

He wondered what the other brother's lesson would be like. He had heard that he was as handsome as his brother but  _ different. _

This time he was alone in his art lesson, Patton and Logan had mathematics, they both agreed to meet him outside his art class when they're lessons were done.

Luckily he didn't really recognize anyone in his class, just one other person, they looked pretty cool though with their blue hair. He checked to see what supplies everyone had out, seeing a mix of paints and pencils, sketchbooks and canvas he was going to assume it was 'use what you want' kind of art class. 

So he pulled out his sketchbook and pencil case and whilst he waited for the teacher to turn up, he began doodling random little things, mostly cartoony style with some realistic bits thrown in, but mainly he drew little creatures.

Lost in his own little world he would have missed the teacher walking in if it wasn't for the fact he teacher slammed the door open with his boot, proceeded to cackle and then strut over to his desk at the front of the class. 

He had hold of a plastic bag, swinging it wildly. The bag kept getting knocked against the tables, whatever was in there was heavy.

He dropped it unceremoniously atop of the desk. He smiled down at the bag then looked up. He had everyone's attention. 

He grinned. 

  
  


"Anatomy! People! Bodies! Faces! I'm sure you're all aware of what people look like. The higher ups tell me that you should all be learning how to draw the human figure to understand proportions, same when it comes to the face and expressions… but let's face it you've all probably done that already so I decided to give it a little  _ twist _ ."

Virgil looked around to see people looking both nervous and excited all at once.

He emptied the bag.

The most hideous warped looking head fell onto the desk, it even oozed blood… it was pretty cool and totally fake... right?

"Guys, this is Steve, everyone say Hi Steve."

There was a chorus of 'Hi Steve'.

"Now I'd like you all to draw Steve, from different angles if you can, come up and take photos if that helps."

  
  


With that everyone set about out to do the task. Virgil decided to draw what he could see of Steve from his desk seeing as a lot of people went up to take photos, when there was less people he'd go up.

  
  
  


He had finished an outline of the face and the features within when the crowd parted from the desk. He took a deep breath and got up to take the photos, Mr. Lane kept looking over the class, gaze searching for a particular person before looking down at the paper on his desk, ticking something off. He must be doing the register, Virgil was impressed he could recognise faces and match them to the names. Surely he'd have too many students to actually be able to remember them all?

He took a deep and calming breath then opened up the camera app on his phone, walking around the desk he took a few photos of the deformed head at different angles. 

When he was done he looked them over, smiled and then looked up. Brown eyes stared into blue.

Mr. Lane stared at him blankly, then a smile slowly appeared on his face. 

"You're new."

He didn't sound like his brother, Roman had a more deeper voice, and when he spoke it was almost over the top loud and dramatic. When this one spoke, his tone seemed to hold an underlying sense of mischief, or trouble, as if a predator was mocking its prey.  The higher pitch almost added to it. Virgil was reminded of the spider talking to the fly.

Virgil thought they would both make good cartoon characters.

"I am." He mumbled back.

  
  


"Ooh and you're British, I bet my brother will be having a field day with you, he does love a good accent, even more so when it's a genuine one. Have you met him yet? He's the uglier version of me." Mr. Lane cackled.

Virgil gave him a slightly awkward half smile.

"I had him before lunch." 

Something flashed in the teachers eyes. 

"Had him be _ fore  _ lunch did you." His voice had lowered so nobody in the class could overhear, though no one was paying attention to them anyway.

Virgil blushed, this teacher made it sound so  _ suggestive. _

"I-I umm I-"

Mr. Lane just laughed, enjoying the awkward and panicked look on the new kids face.

"What's your name little English Rose?"

"Vir - Annabella…"

The teacher raised an eyebrow at him then looked down at his list, placing a tick by  _~~his~~ her  _ name.

He slowly backed away. 

He looked back up at him, freezing him to the spot. 

"Stay at the end of class."

"W-why?"

He stared, that smile slowly widening. 

"I want to see…"

"See what?" This teacher was giving him the creeps.

"I want to see your work, gauge what level you're at. You can go sit down and get on with the task now."

Virgil didn't hesitate to get away. 

He couldn't tell if this was going to be his favourite lesson, or his worst.

  
  
  



End file.
